


Sign the Damn Petition Brian…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Sequel, Sign the Damn Petition Brian…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin coaxes Brian into signing the petition…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign the Damn Petition Brian…

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: A sequel to ‘That’s so Gay as Blazes’

Title: Sign the Damn Petition Brian …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 296  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion, Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Justin coaxes Brian into signing the petition…

Authors Note: A sequel to ‘That’s so Gay as Blazes’

 

**Sign the Damn Petition Brian…**

“What’s this?”

“It’s a petition to bring back ‘Gay as Blazes.’”

“I thought I already signed it?”

“There’s a second one.”

“Really?”

“Just sign it, Brian!”

“So you can see Jason and Byron ride off into the sunset, happily ever after?”

“It’s Bryce, Brian!”

“Of course it is.”

“Don’t give me any shit! Just sign it.”

“You know this show has been off the air for years?”

“Obviously! That’s why we need a reunion movie!”

“Oh! So you can wear out a new set of DVDs watching and rewinding all the sex scenes over and over again?”

“Brian…”

“You think I don’t know that you covet all five seasons of those DVDS, secretly watching them when I’m not home?”

“Sign the petition, Brian, or the only sex you’re going to be having is with your right hand.”

“I knew this monogamy this was a bad idea.”

Justin backhands him across his chest.

“I’m serious. But I’ll be glad to order you a wrist splint for the carpal tunnel you’ll be developing.”

“Geez, Justin! You act like it’s the second coming.”

Justin rolls his eyes, just waiting for Brian’s sarcastic remark.

“Brian, why are you giving me such a hard time?”

“I’ll be glad to show you a hard time.”

Justin shakes his head.

“I guess you’ll be having your own marathon, watching all those sex scenes in slow motion, then rewinding again and again… You’ll probably wear them out.”

“Now Justin, don’t you know that I already found your backup set of DVDs? The deluxe collector’s edition, with extended scenes for your viewing pleasure.”

“Just sign the damn petition, Brian!”

“You know what would be more fun is if we made our own DVDs, and way hotter!”

“You really are the most arrogant man I know…”

~~~

You can sign the petition here; http://www.thepetitionsite.com/913/021/980/we-want-a-queer-as-folk-reunion-movie/


End file.
